


protocols

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing, Without a Trace
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rule #1: She wasn't allowed to kiss him.





	

Once you were completely naked, you panicked, realizing that this wasn’t what you had anticipated at all. She was behind you, trailing her lips across your back, hands on your breasts, and for some reason, even though you had insisted on taking the time to lay out ground rules, you thought that maybe she’d only just be watching the two of you.   
  
(Rule #1 – She wasn’t allowed to kiss him.)  
  
He was standing in front of you, apparently mesmerized by the sight of someone else touching you. You must have spoken or moaned or something, because he seemed to snap out of it, focusing on your face, his expression changing to one of concern.   
  
“Do you want to stop?” he whispered.  
  
(Rule #2 – If anyone wants to stop, it ends.)  
  
She obviously didn’t hear him, because one of her hands left your breasts, lingering for only a moment on the smooth skin of your stomach before venturing lower. You must have shaken your head or said no or something, because then he was trying to kiss you and undress at the same time. His tongue was in your mouth and her fingers were inside you and everything was spinning out of control. You couldn’t stop now. Maybe you didn’t want to.   
  
Then he was naked, and you grabbed his cock largely because you felt silly standing there and not doing anything.   
  
(Rule #3 – Nobody is ignored.)  
  
He bit your lip by accident. You came.   
  
She stopped touching you, and you were faintly aware of the sound of her removing her clothing. You still had your hand on him, so you started stroking him, even though you didn’t think he could get any harder.   
  
“What now?”  
  
You shook your head. “I don’t know.”  
  
Motion in your peripheral vision, and she was naked next to you. Some bit of self-consciousness left over from high school emerged, and you mentally began comparing bodies. Her breasts were fuller, with larger, peach-colored –   
  
“Don’t,” he murmured into your ear, and you wondered why he had chosen this moment to develop telepathy.   
  
(Rule #4 – No one demands anything of anyone else.)  
  
You were the only one who had experienced an orgasm at that point, so you motioned for her to get on the bed. Both of them seemed surprised when you sat by her feet, pulling apart her legs so she was exposed to you.   
  
“Fuck,” he said, or maybe she did, as you lowered your head, putting your tongue on her. Her body tensed up, and you worried you were doing something wrong, but then her ankle landed on your back and she moaned your name. You felt his hands on your hips, but you waved him off, not wanting him to disrupt the rhythm you were working on. When you lifted your head to view her reaction, you saw him sprawled out next to her, cupping one of her breasts.   
  
(Rule #5 – No jealousy.)  
  
Her climax culminated in her thighs tightening around your head, and you found yourself wondering if you had ever done that to him. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.   
  
“I don’t mean to break up the party or anything, but I feel I’ve been rather neglected here,” he said.  
  
She scoffed, but said nothing as you abandoned your position, crawling on top of him. He was hard against your belly, but before you could sink down onto him, he managed to flip you over, practically knocking her off the bed in the process. He half-muttered an apology as his mouth descended on yours. Your hands collided with his as you both reached for his erection. Then he was fucking you, his hips slamming against yours.   
  
You actually forgot that she was there. He whispered in between kisses about how he could taste her on you, about how amazing you felt. But then he gasped and his body went still; you were unsure what had happened until you felt fingers brushing against you, just below where you were joined.   
  
(Rule #6 – No keeping score.)  
  
“What’s she doing?”  
  
You felt silly talking about her in the third person, in hushed tones, and even sillier when it became clear that whatever she was doing, it was rendering him unable to speak. He started moving again, more slowly. Then there were fingers on your clit, and you honestly didn’t know whose they were. You couldn’t even see her; all you saw was his face, looming over you, grunting with exertion. He came, burying himself in you, trapping her fingers – they had to be hers, you realized, as both his arms were busy holding himself up – between your bodies. One last flick of her finger, and you fell over the edge as well.   
  
(Rule #7 – It won’t be awkward.)  
  
He pulled out of you so he could collapse onto the bed. You heard him groan into the pillow as she lay down on the other side of you. She caressed your stomach, smiling as the muscles twitched under her touch. She kissed your arm, your shoulder, your cheek, and that was the moment he chose to turn onto his side. He nuzzled your neck as one arm snaked around your waist, bumping into her hand, which was still moving in small circles on your skin.   
  
Their eyes met over your breasts. She stopped touching you when he possessively gripped your hip.

 

(fin.)


End file.
